Chance of a Lifetime
by eponinenjolras
Summary: NOTE: THIS STORY IS SET IN AN ALTERNATE LIFETIME! A century and a half had already passed since the barricades fell. What if all those who died and hadn't lived much of their lives are given a second chance? A chance of their lifetime.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is a sequel I never intended to do on my very first E&E one-shot _Maybe Next Lifetime_, (.net/s/7671816/1/Maybe_Next_Lifetime) xD**

** Brace yourself. Gender bending might ensue since, well...it's a different lifetime, but with the similar character characteristics. :D**

**And since it's a different lifetime, Enjolras, Eponine, and all the other characters needn't be the way their appearances are in the book (lame excuse for saying, I didn't read The Brick much. hahaha..xD). I do have the 25th Anniversary Cast in mind on this so...let that be your guide. :]**

**DISCLAIMER: Story's based on Victor Hugo's Les Misérables. I do not own any of the characters, even though some are gender-bent they're still from Les Misérables. ;]**

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe…next…lifetime."<em>

"_Take my hand; I'll lead you to salvation. Take my love, for love is everlasting. And remember the truth that once was spoken, to love another person is to see the face of God."_

* * *

><p>A soft, warm, light came to lead two souls into the place where pains and sorrows were nonexistent, but they were merely just passing by, at the end of their venture the souls had parted and they zoomed in alternate paths at the speed of light. The warm, inviting surroundings had disappeared and had now only shown darkness. They were still travelling faster and faster until they finally reached their stop.<p>

"Ouch!"

"Enjolras!"

A group of seven young men dressed all in black dashed to their fallen friend's aid. One of them picked up the football that had hit their friend's head.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked.

"You were in some kind of trance."

"I saw a white light, and some sort of luminous figure." Their friend, Enjolras, said.

The group looked at each other in worry for Enjolras.

"Ah, it must be your grandfather."

"What about him?"

"Err, we're in his funeral right now."

"That football must've hit his head hard."

Enjolras observed around him and saw, not so far behind him, his family, watching as the coffin six feet under get buried with earth.

"No, I saw the figure before you hit me— hold on, hand me that ball Feuilly, respect the dead." He got the ball between his hands and then turned to his friend. "Joly, you said I was in a trance? Well that's when I saw it. What did that mean?"

"You probably just had a hallucination due to recent events, your grandfather was very dear to you; maybe he wanted to give you a farewell or something like that?"

"A man of science, now speaks of the paranormal?"

"Well, there's no harm in acknowledging such things. My grandmother used to tell me interesting paranormal stories as a child."

Enjolras shook his head, maybe Joly was right, his grandfather's death affected him a lot, this was just.

"Let's go back, it's almost over." Said Enjolras.

"Can I have my ball back?" asked Feuilly

"No."

* * *

><p>"'Ponine!"<p>

"Huh, what?" The girl turned her head to her side and saw a car zooming towards her. She couldn't move from where she was but luckily the car had swerved past her. She ran to the sidewalk she was crossing the street for and fell on her knees.

"'Ponine!" Three boys shouted in unison and ran to check up on her,

"Éponine! What's wrong with you? You could've died! I don't want you to die too!" the eldest boy asked.

"I'm sorry Gustavé, it's just," she felt her head throbbing and made her hand come to her head's aid. "I thought saw something, or someone, like a ghost."

"Is it maman?" the youngest boy asked. The girl who was called 'Ponine smiled and said,

"Maybe. Maybe, she missed us." She then got back on her feet and straightened out her ragged clothes. "Come, Nicolas, Oliver, hold on to my hands." The two younger boys grinned and did what they were told. The eldest named Gustavé followed behind.

_If it was maman, what great timing that was, _she sarcastically thought, _I hope she doesn't do that again though; I still have to take care of my brothers, even Zelda still needs me too._

* * *

><p>After the burial Enjolras separated from his friends and, unfortunately for him, rejoined his parents. He unwillingly got in his father car at the backseat and prepared himself for whatever his father would throw at him again. These fits have been happening often between them since Enjolras's now deceased grandfather had gotten sick; their talks usually end up in arguments.<p>

His father had already drove about two blocks from the cemetery when he began speaking with Enjolras.

"Eric, have you considered attending medical school now? I'm pretty sure that's what your grandfather had wanted." His father said.

"No I haven't considered that, nor will I ever." He replied monotonously, looking out the window instead of facing his father. "Grandfather said, he wanted me to be like him. That doesn't necessarily mean I have to be a doctor."

"Then what do you suppose he wanted you to be? A lawyer? There is no place for lawyers in this place, how would you expect to earn money—"

"Oh, money, money, money. It's always about money to you isn't it?" This time Enjolras faced his father, furiousness etched on his face. Enjolras's mother clenched her purse nervously as she watched the heated debate between her husband and her son. "What about doing things for the greater good, huh? I mean, sure I get to help people by studying medicine, but I know I could change how politicians run things and I'll be able to help a whole lot more if I study law."

"The greater good? And what does the greater good care about you? Stop acting nobly, it will do you no good."

"I don't care about that! I don't even care about my future much!"

"After all the things we've done for you, this is the least you could do for us!" At this point Enjolras had had it with his father.

"Oh I would do something for you and mother to repay you all have done, but not what you want me to do! I'm sick of people whose mindsets are every man for himself!"

"Bah! In politics, it's every man for himself!" his father retorted.

"Common misconception," replied Enjolras, slightly enraged. "You would obviously think of that because you are one yourself."

"ÉMERIC ENJOLRAS THE EIGHTH! You stop this right now!" His mother yelled, her eyes streaming tears "Please stop," she said in a mere whisper and held her son's hand. He didn't want to cause any more pain to his mother so he just silenced himself and looked out again at the window, with her mother's hand still in his own, watching the beautiful streets of Paris to calm him down.

"Insolent boy." His father scoffed.

_I don't even know why I wanted that, _Enjolras thought,_ I never really cared about anything before, but now I care for something so huge that it wouldn't care for me back if I live or die. Whatever, I kind of like it._

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like it? Please tell me what you think, all reviews are welcomed! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

****A/N: This is a sequel I never intended to do on my very first E&E one-shot _Maybe Next Lifetime_, (.net/s/7671816/1/Maybe_Next_Lifetime)****

**Brace yourself. Gender bending might ensue since, well...it's a different lifetime, but with the similar character characteristics. :D**

**And since it's a different lifetime, Enjolras, Eponine, and all the other characters needn't be the way their appearances are in the book (lame excuse for saying, I didn't read The Brick much. hahaha..xD). I do have the 25th Anniversary Cast in mind on this so...let that be your guide. :]**

**DISCLAIMER: Story's based on Victor Hugo's Les Misérables. I do not own any of the characters, even though some are gender-bent they're still from Les Misérables. ;]**

* * *

><p>The ragged girl, Éponine, and her three brothers, Olivier, Nicolas, and Gustavé, arrived safely in their rundown home in the slum area of Paris, it wasn't safe for raising children there especially when you're still considered a child yourself but they didn't have much money so they didn't have much of a choice either.<p>

Éponine had prepared a small yet satisfying dinner of porridge and bread for her siblings; it was all she could afford from her work.

"'Ponine, will you be leaving again tonight?" asked Olivier as Éponine served the porridge on their small table.

"Well yes, I still have to work you see, so you all will have enough food to eat."

"Can we go to the park again tomorrow?" asked Nicolas. Éponine gave him a warm smile and replied.

"We'll see." She looked around the house then asked, "Where's Zelda?"

"Probably out by the opera house again." Gustavé replied. "She's been talking about nonsense about it again, kept saying she'd be an actress." Éponine sighed at the remark of his brother, what Zelda wants was not nonsense, but it was impractical at the state their in. Their other sister Zelda loved the performing arts, ever since they saw a free performance of _Anything Goes _at the park near the area where they used to live average lives.

"Well, I guess we'll just save her share for her to eat later." Éponine took Zelda's share of dinner, covered it with another plate and placed it on an empty spot on the surface of their table. She took a piece of scrap paper lying on the floorboards and took her blunt pencil and badly wrote 'Zelda' on it and placed it next to Zelda's dinner.

"Wow 'Ponine! Can you teach us how to write too?" Nicolas eagerly asked.

"Yes! I would like to learn too! And read!" Olivier agreed.

"Err..I'll teach you what I know." She replied.

"Can we learn tomorrow?" asked Olivier.

"Sure, when I'm free." The two younger boys cheered then heartily finished their meal. After that, Éponine ordered them to go to their room now and play if they'd like but they had to sleep at the time they usually do. She watched the two play for a while and then left the bedroom. Gustavé was still in the living room-slash-dining room-slash-kitchen, or rather their multi-purpose room, watching the stars from their window.

"Are you going to bed any time soon?" Éponine asked.

"Can't I just go with you and help beg for money?" Gustavé replied turning to face her sister.

"W-what? What are you talking about? I work, I don't beg."

"Stop it 'Ponine, I'm old enough, I know you beg for money at night, you sometimes steal too."

There was no use hiding it, Gustavé was smart, Éponine knows he'd find out soon enough.

"You can't. I feel a bit of guilt about it but I have to do it for you all."

"I know, and you need help, with two people the work can be easier."

"Gustavé, I'm telling you, I don't want you to bear the guilt I do."

"Whatever, it keeps us alive doesn't it?"

"A no is a no, Gustavé!" snapped Éponine, she didn't want to have any more of Gustavé's nonsense.

"Well if you don't want me to help can't you let Zelda help you? She's just a bit younger than you, I'm pretty sure she could work with you!"

"She said she'd help by being an actress one day, she doesn't need, nor would she want to do the same thing I do."

"Well I do! Anything to help us survive! You're just spoiling Zelda! She would never help you if you keep at this! Stop acting nobly, it won't do you, or us, any good!"

"Go to bed Gustavé." Said Éponine and went out the door. Even when she was out, he could hear Gustavé's footsteps marching angrily to their bedroom. Éponine sighed and locked the door from the outside with some scrap metal wire.

* * *

><p>Out on the busy streets of Paris, she found a lamppost where several people passed by and decided to have her post there. Before she settled at that lamppost she made a detour to the nearby park because it was dark there and then she could tatter her clothes more and make her look dirtier with the earth. After all of that she sat next to the lamppost and began to hold out her hand to beg money from passers-by.<p>

_I wish I'd have a twist fate sooner or later. _She thought.

* * *

><p><em>"Mademoiselle, please, I have four other siblings to feed at home."<em>

_"Monsieur, please my siblings are very hungry."_

_"Mademoiselle, please we haven't eaten in days."_

_"Monsieur, please I want to feed my poor siblings at home."_

That was all Éponine cried that night, and so far, what? 9 francs? That wasn't enough for five sickly children such as Éponine and her siblings.

"You there mademoiselle, please, I really need to feed my starving siblings at home." The young woman, about Éponine's age with pony-tailed curly, dark brown hair, that she had begged for stopped walking and returned to where Éponine was. At first Éponine was frightened, because of the way the young woman looked intently observing her. But then she spoke,

"You say you want to feed your siblings?"

"Y-Yes, mademoiselle, they're still so young and might get sick if they don't eat well." She answered nervously.

"And what about you?" she queried.

"Look at me, I'm a bit well, but their bodies are a lot weaker than mine. They'd need the food more than I do."

"That's quite noble of you." She smiled sweetly, and then opened her purse. "Here, take this."

"A-A hundred francs? Are you sure, mademoiselle?"

"You'd need the money more than I do." The woman mimicked what Éponine had answered earlier.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much mademoiselle!"

"Tell me something, do you plan on begging forever?"

"Oh no mademoiselle, the eldest of my younger brothers just found out that I beg for money, I don't want him to think this is just alright. I'll try to get a job soon."

"I'm impressed; I hope there were more people with the same mindset as yours. Well, I wish you all the best of luck then, mademoiselle _au revoir_, have a good evening." The young woman went on her way and with a last minute thing, Éponine shouted behind her,

"_Merci_, have a good evening yourself, mademoiselle." Éponine was really happy. She did have a twist of fate tonight. It was just a little twist but, she knows something bigger would come to her if she tried hard enough. The young woman suddenly stopped and turned to Éponine once again,

"By the way, you should put yourself first once in a while." Éponine smiled and nodded in response.

_She's very nice; I hope I meet her again when I get a better job, _thought Éponine._ She'd be happy to see I have accomplished what I told her I'd do. She's very pretty too._ Éponine smiled upon her imagination of meeting once again the kind-hearted woman. She then felt a pounding on her chest and it was as if something flipped in her stomach. _That's strange. Oh well, I'm going to stay a little while longer, see if I could earn more money. Thankfully that girl came and eased my job a little. Shame I didn't get her name._

* * *

><p>"Such a nice girl." The young woman with pony-tailed curly, dark brown hair from earlier whispered to herself. She was three blocks away from Éponine now but she couldn't stop thinking about her, she had somewhat reminded her of someone. The young woman was still preoccupied when she was shoved a little by a young man who was lost in thoughts himself.<p>

"Eric?" she said in a soft voice, and laid a hand on him.

"Oh Marie-Antoinette, _bonsoir_. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Very typical, Eric. Trouble at home?" she asked.

"Yes, the usual."

"Well I hope things get better for you." Marie-Antoinette smiled. "You know, I met a girl earlier, she's a beggar but she reminded me of you!"

"How so?"

"She was kind of like you on a slightly smaller scale towards her siblings, she kept saying she needed to feed them when she was very skinny and pale herself."

"Helping others can never be a 'smaller scale' every help is a big thing."

"Hmm..I guess you're right about that," she replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Anyways, I told her she should put herself first once in a while, you should too Eric, look at all the trouble you're going through."

"I suppose," he sighed. "You know, I don't know exactly why I care much, I just know I should."

"It's amazing how someone as young as you are still care about change, this is the 1980s Eric, not the 1830s." she chuckled. "But I suppose it's not so bad to care." Enjolras smiled in agreement then thanked her.

"Hey, Eric. You wouldn't happen to see Colin around now would you?"

"I was wondering when you'd get to that point." Enjolras chuckled. "I saw him earlier, heading home. You should come visit him; you are very welcomed to their home anyway." Marie-Antoinette blushed.

"Was I that obvious?" She smiled. "Well, I'll see you later then."

"Certainly, _bonsoir_ Mademoiselle Pontmercy." Curtsied Enjolras, Marie-Antoinette smiled one last time then walked off.

"Oh, Marie-Antoinette." Enjolras called out.

"Yes?"

"Where is that girl you mentioned? The beggar?"

"Three blocks away by a lamppost." She replied, thinking he'd help that girl. She had always known him to have a kind heart, so that was most likely. Enjolras nodded his thanks and both went their separate ways.

Enjolras walked off absentmindedly looking at the people passing by, the stores across the streets, and the stars above him still thinking about a few of his many problems; mostly about his father, his future, the country. He then reached the lamppost Marie-Antoinette had told him, but there was no girl, he did notice a sign of her stay there. Just behind the lamppost, was a cream handkerchief and the name _Frances_ embroidered on it.

_Just like the name of our motherland, _Enjolras smirked. _If this beggar is what Marie-Antoinette says she was, then I'll let this be a sign of hope for our motherland's betterment._

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like it? Please tell me what you think, all reviews are welcomed! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: Story's based on Victor Hugo's Les Misérables. I do not own any of the characters, even though some are gender-bent they're still from Les Misérables. ;]**

* * *

><p>Éponine went straight home a while after receiving the large sum of money she received from the benevolent young woman earlier. She had feared that the chance of being robbed would heighten as the night grew darker and that wouldn't have been the first time it would happen.<p>

She took a peek in her brothers' room making sure they were safe and sound asleep; he couldn't see much of Gustavé because he was wrapped under his blanket, but she assumed he was now sleeping in peace despite their fit earlier. Satisfied with what she saw she proceeded to their multi-purpose room. From there, she took a chair and placed it near the window where she stayed and pensive. She rested her arms on the windowsill and laid her head on it, gazing up at the stars.

_Oh what the hell am I supposed to do?_ She thought. _We can't go on living like this. Why did maman have to die? And where is papa when we need him? He said he'd come back for us. I'm still a kid, I'm still sixteen. _Éponine didn't even notice that she was crying already, this entire setback had overcome her. Out of frustration, she punched through the window, breaking the glass, causing small glass shards to puncture her skin. She fell down on her knees trying to endure the prickling sensation and pretended to be numb. She had always tried to be numb whenever she senses pain in her life, she's been alright with that and had make a habit out of it. What is a physical wound to her anyway when her life is practically bruised and battered?

Moments later, the front door was swung open by a girl slightly younger than Éponine with a shoulder-length, light brown hair, settled by a pink headband.

"'Ponine, the opera was amazing tonight, you should've— 'Ponine! You're bleeding! Oh God, it's everywhere!"

"It's nothing Zelda," Éponine winced.

"Are you fucking serious? Gah! Hold on!" Zelda rushed to their cupboard to see if anything could be used to close Éponine's wounds. She immediately took a cloth remnant that would do for as a bandage.

"H-hold on 'Ponine!" Zelda went to their bathroom looking for her tweezers to remove the shards from her skin. When she found them, she took a small basin, filled it with water then took a clean rag and brought them to Éponine. Zelda sat next to her, pulling out all the shards from Éponine's skin then dabbed the now soaked cloth to clean her wounds.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you do that 'Ponine?" Zelda questioned.

"Shh! You'll wake the boys up." Astonished with Éponine's reply, Zelda said,

"I don't give a damn! You've just wounded yourself and you could still think about that?" Zelda looked very worrisome at her sister, she was wounded but Zelda was the one panicking not her. Zelda wondered if Éponine really didn't feel anything with that big a cut.

"Why did you this Éponine?" she asked while wrapping

"Just wondering if I could still feel pain, after all we've been through." She smiled, "Don't worry Zelda, I don't feel any pain, this cut barely hurt me."

"You're crazy 'Ponine." Zelda chuckled, trying to feel better about all this. "I know you've been working hard for us, and I'm sorry I'm not much of a help. But that'll change now 'Ponine! Starting tomorrow, I will sing at the park for money! I think my voice is well enough to give money for, don't you?"

"I think you're a wonderful singer Zelda." Éponine agreed.

"And who knows, maybe there'll be a talent scout there or maybe actors from the opera and they'd ask me to sing for a living! I will be famous, and we won't be poor anymore!" Zelda's determination sparkled in her eyes. That was what she had always wanted anyway, to be a performer in the arts, anything at all as long as she was performing.

"That's really great Zelda! We'll work our hardest, right?" Zelda nodded in agreement and hugged her sister tightly.

* * *

><p>It was a very unreasonable time of the night for anyone to still be out strolling in the park, yet that's exactly what Enjolras was doing. He just wasn't in the mood to argue with his father again, although by now he was probably sleeping but the gates of their house are locked and he can't knock and expect his father won't get up to yell at him again. He sighed at this very stupidly clichéd situation he was in.<p>

_I'm a very influential man's only son, I'm pretty sure I've seen this situation many times in films and also in fictional books I read when I have nothing in my hands,_ he thought. _I wish I was Colin, his father just wants the best for him. Can't my father swallow his pride for once in his life? _Moments later he got a bit tired of walking all night and found himself a nearby bench to sit, contemplate and gaze upon the stars on. He took off his jacket and laid it beside him even though he was just wearing a t-shirt and the wind was bringing in the cold air. _I wish my dad had an illegitimate son somewhere, and then I'd lay the entire burden on him. _He chuckled at that idea; his father was too much of a 'law-abiding citizen' for something like that to happen. He just sat there for a while, stargazing, looking for his favourite constellations when he felt someone pass by. He didn't see anyone in front of him, and neither did he see his jacket anywhere near him. A few meters to his right, he could see a dark figure moving fast into the horizon. _Shit. I should've expected this. _He got on his feet and started to chase the burglar.

"Hey! Hey wait!"

* * *

><p>"'Ponine! Gustavé isn't in the room!" cried Zelda, waking Olivier and Nicolas up. Éponine immediately ran to Zelda to see it for herself. As it turns out, what Éponine saw earlier underneath the blanket, was nothing but a pillow.<p>

"He must be mad at me for earlier, I shouted at him when he just wanted to help."

"'Ponine, is everything okay? Where's Gustavé." asked Nicolas.

"Yes Nico everthing's fine, Gustavé's just, umm..just playing hide-and-seek." Zelda lied.

"Can we look for him too? We're very good at hide-and-seek." Olivier cried cheerfully.

"No, I'm 'it' so I have to look for him, okay? Now go back to sleep." answered Éponine. The boys were sad but they agreed to her anyway. Éponine tucked them back into beds then she told Zelda,

"I'll look for Gustavé. I know he's old enough to take care of himself but I'm still worried. You stay here and watch these two, alright?" Zelda nodded and offered her worn out jacket to protect Éponine from the cold night.

"I'll be right back." Éponine smiled, reassuring Zelda.

* * *

><p>The person who took Enjolras's jacket was becoming vague every now and then but was still visible. He caught up with the burglar earlier and found out it was just a kid.. <em>Damnit, all my money's in there! When will this kid tire out?<em>

"Hey kid! Just give me back my jacket, I'll give you money and won't tell the cops, come on!" he shouted, hoping that the kid would give into it. The kid did slowed down and was about to come into a full stop until someone called,

"Gustavé! Where are you?"

The kid began running again and made a detour, away from where the voice came from. Luckily, Enjolras was agile, he turned to the same direction the kid turned to then he jumped and reached out as far as he can and grabbed the kid by the leg.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The kid tried to kick his way out of Enjolras grasp but he failed and wore out quickly after that entire chase and all. Enjolras pulled himself up, then took hold of the kid by the arm and helped him up as well.

"Gustavé, aren't you?" asked Enjolras.

"How did you know?" Gustavé barked.

"Someone was calling you earlier and made you run to a different direction. I suppose you do know that person?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Gustavé! Please come home!" the voice was getting nearer and nearer to their direction.

"Let me go! Please!" Gustavé begged.

"Alright, first give me that jacket." Said Enjolras and the kid reluctantly gave back the jacket to its owner.

"Gustavé!" The caller happened to be Éponine and was just directly behind them and saw the whole thing.

"Shit." Gustavé said under his breath.

"Why did you have this man's jacket? Did you steal it from him?" Gustavé was about to answer Éponine but Enjolras did it for him.

"No actually, he said he was just cold so I let him borrow my jacket."

"Really?" asked Éponine.

"Yes. He said he was begging all night but no one empathized to give money so," Enjolras rummaged through his jacket's pocket and found fifty francs, when he pulled it out, the handkerchief he found earlier fell on the ground. "Here." He handed Gustavé the money.

"My handkerchief!" Éponine exclaimed. "I was looking for it." She got down immediately and recovered her misplaced handkerchief.

"So you're Frances? It says so on the handkerchief."

"Y-yes, Monsieur."

"Just like the name of our motherland, you, your kind is what people should be fighting for, your name suits you."

Éponine didn't utter a single word, she had no idea what Enjolras was talking about so she didn't want to sound stupid.

"Hey, I think my friend caught up with you earlier, she had told me good things about you."

"Did she have brown, curly hair?"

"That's her, her name's Marie-Antoinette."

"A beautiful name, just like her. She's been very kind to me, I really like her."

"It's hard not to like her, huh?"

"Do you like her, monsieur?" Enjolras was a bit surprised at the question, Éponine was too, seeing as it was a bit personal and he doesn't even know the man. "Oh, I'm sorry monsieur; I didn't mean to poke around your personal business."

"That's alright," he chuckled. "But to answer your question, yes I do like her, but only as a friend, nothing more. She's already busy with someone else anyway."

"Oh." Was all Éponine could say, she didn't know why she had felt slightly disappointed.

"Well, it's really dark and dangerous now; I should escort you to your home." Enjolras suggested.

"Th-there's really no need for that monsieur. I'll be alright with Gustavé," she was about to look at Gustavé for help but he was not behind Enjolras anymore.

"Guess he got a head on without you. He probably didn't want the idea of being told off by you." Said Enjolras. "I'll take you home now."

"No, please monsieur…I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Enjolras, Émerich Enjolras."

"Right, Monsieur Enjolras, you've done enough help now. I know my brother stole from you; and you were kind enough to lie about it when you saw me get mad at him, you even gave money! Who even does that?"

"I just did." He smirked and Éponine smiled shyly.

"I'll be going now, thank you again, monsieur." She turned around and sped off leaving Enjolras alone.

"What a long day this was." He said and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Oh my Patria. I think my wordings sucked! I hope you liked the way the story went so far though! :O****


End file.
